Dolls are generally cold to the touch and it is desirable to impart a feeling of warmth such as that exuded by a human body, a puppy, or other mammal when handled by a child. For reasons of practicality, such a doll should be heated by independent means. Thus, the use of electrical heating, where the doll is connected by an electric cord to an outlet, is considered undesirable, firstly, because of the potential danger of a toy connected to a high voltage electrical outlet and, secondly, it limits the movements of the child while playing with the doll.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a doll with self-contained, internal warming means.
IT IS A FURTHER OBJECT OF THIS INVENTION TO PROVIDE A DOLL HAVING A CONTAINER OF EXOTHERMIC SALTS AND MEANS FOR INTRODUCING SUFFICIENT WATER INTO SAID CONTAINER TO CAUSE SAID EXOTHERMIC SALTS TO GENERATE HEAT.